


You can find brothers everywhere

by OliveBranch_10



Series: The 100 prompts (one shots) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, mentions of abuse, octavia and murphy are high school bro's and bells is octavia's legal guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jxhn-murphy asked: Murphamy and 21 also you rock<br/> 21: best friend’s sibling au<br/>-<br/>The door opens and a tipsy Octavia stumbles in. “Bell, beeellllll, I’m home.” Walking towards the door where she’s still standing he mutters, “I heard you.” Helping her taking of her coat he guides her up the stairs towards her room. “This new friend of yours, whats his name, is not a good influence on you O.” Turning around on the middle of the stairs she pulls his hair. “You’re just jealous, Murphy is ten times more fun than you, maybe even a hundred times.” Pushing her again to get her walking again he said back. “Thanks O, I’ll keep it in mind when you need something from me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can find brothers everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt. find me here: johnmcrphy.tumblr.com

The door opens and a tipsy Octavia stumbles in. “Bell, beeellllll, I’m home.” Walking towards the door where she’s still standing he mutters, “I heard you.” Helping her taking of her coat he guides her up the stairs towards her room. “This new friend of yours, whats his name, is not a good influence on you O.” Turning around on the middle of the stairs she pulls his hair. “You’re just jealous, Murphy is ten times more fun than you, maybe even a hundred times.” Pushing her again to get her walking again he said back. “Thanks O, I’ll keep it in mind when you need something from me.”

-

When Bellamy gets home he immediately hears the extremely loud rock music coming from Octavia’s room, stomping up the stairs he slams her door open, not caring if he might see something he didn’t like. “O for fuck sake put it down.” Only after saying that he looks around. She’s sitting on the bed while a boy is sitting on the ground between her legs and she’s…. braiding his hair. “Bells you’re home, finally! Murph this is my brother, big bro this is Murphy.” She’s smiling but both feel the tension between them. “O were having dinner in ten minutes, make sure your guest leaves by then.” And with that being said he turns around and walks away.   
"Well you must have all the nice genes in your family because you’re brother is a dick." Murphy mumbles when he stand up. "Hey! Normally he isn’t like this, i have know idea why he would…" Murphy ruffles her hair. "He probably thinks I’m into you, god knows why." She grinned at him. "Good thing you’re as straight as a circle than."

-

The bell rang. Fuck this! It’s saturday, Bellamy thinks, I’m not home, but it rings again, and again. Cursing he stands up and opens it. It’s Murphy and well he isn’t looking good. “Is Octavia here?” He even sounds hurt. Bellamy shakes his head still inspecting the bruised boy, cuts are all over his face and his lip and nose are bleeding. “oh okay, sorry to bother.” Murphy slowly stumbles away from the door. “Wait. You can come in, she’ll be done with work in an hour.” The boy’s face looks hopeful. “That would be great.”

"What happened to your face." Bellamy is a lot of things but tactical, not so much. Murphy frowned but accepted the warm cloth from Bellamy, hissing when he pressed it into his face. "Well since you let me in, I probably owe you the story." He picks a small piece of glass out of his cheek and Bellamy’s eyes widen. "My mom threw a bottle in my face." Apparently Bellamy wasn’t good at hiding his surprise because Murphy chuckled. "Dude your mouth is open." He shook his head. "She can’t do that, we have to tell someone. Murphy you can’t let her do that." Murphy grabbed his hand. "Don’t okay, just don’t. One more year and i’ll be out of there. I have a full ride, moving away will only ruin that. Besides she only does it when she’s drunk." With both sitting in the quiet kitchen for awhile but Bellamy’s mind couldn’t leave him alone. "Why though, why would she-" "It’s because I’m gay." Muphy interrupted him. "She doesn’t like faggots." 

-

When Octavia gets home from her nightshift at the restaurant she finds Murphy and Bellamy sitting together watching a mindless action movie. “Octavia!” Murphy jumps off the couch as if it burned him, his cheeks turning red  no doubt in his mind that he realized how close he and Bellamy were sitting. She pulled his face close, inspecting the cuts. “Your mom again?” She whispers and he nods. She can see Bellamy frowning and she’s ready to start ranting when he says “O, do you think you could move your closets to your room? We’re going to need the spare room if Murphy is going to stay here.”

 


End file.
